high school romance
by buffyangelgirl
Summary: kagome has feelings for sesshoumaru and wants to be with him and wonders what his lips would feel like on hers,when she calls out to him which get everyone's attention including his when they are alone she tells her feeling for him and he kisses her.


Title: high school romance

Author/artist: slayergirl21

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Higurashi

Fandom: Inuyasha

Theme: #5. "ano sa" ("hey, you know....")

Word count: 2465

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor any of the characters and I don't make any money from them either I merely only borrow them from time to time.

Summary: Kagome is having thoughts of thinking about Sesshoumaru and wondering what it will be like to feel his lips on hers when she sees him and she calls out to him in school which gets her attention besides his she says to him hey you know and he says what and then they talk somemore expressing what each other likes and dislikes when she ups and asks him to go out with her and he thinks about it and agrees about it since he cares about her and loves her to for a long time but hasn't expressed it out loud for fear that he will seem weak or not sure and get mad about it if she rejects him because he is afraid of her rejectijng him and he wants her to know his feelings for her since they have been going to high school together and he has been having a crush on her for so long and was surprised that she asks him to go out with her to which when she nodded her head yes about him agreeing to go out with her they set up a time and a date for it while everyone else just goes their own way after Sesshoumaru tells them off. When she approaches him closer and she grabs his hand and wants him to walk her to class since she has feelings for him but doesn't want to tell him until its time when they are alone because the both of them love each other and want to be together but is hard to express their feelings for each other since the both of them are stubborn about it. When he pulls her against the wall of the school building after school and kisses her and touches her face and moves his hands all around her body while still kissiing her on her lips jaw and leading to her neck to which she grabs him by his hair and she kisses him hard on the mouth and she confesses her feelings to him and he is unsure about it but finally tells his feelings for her when they pull apart from each other and promise each other to continue it soon when they are alone and not in public place when he offers her a ride home she agrees and they kiss before she gets out of his car with a promise of seeing him tomorrow again.

Rating: R

Warnings: for kissing scenes and scenes leading to sex scenes in this story along with drama and language also AU and Sesshoumaru is OOC.

Notes: this story is merely fictional and it has to deal with Sesshoumaru and Kagome being together and what happens when they interact with each other as the scenes progress in this story for anyone when they check out this story and read it to see if they like it or not and I hope when they read it that they'll enjoy it and love it and like it a lot just as much as I loved writing this story for everyone to read and enjoy also I am making this an alternate universe fic that happens different in this story then what usually happens in the inuyasha universe that I hope when people do read this story that they give me feedback because its appreciated for me and is good for me too!

Chapter1

Kagome just got out of her second class and looked to see who came out after her was Sesshoumaru she knew she had a crush on him but was hard to express it for fear of him rejcting her for it when she tells him her feelings for him.

When she noticed he walked past her she yelled out to him "hey you know" which got her attention from the whole student body and when she noticed Sesshoumaru turned around to look at her she noticed she got his attention too.

She walked up to him while everyone was watching she said to him "Sesshoumaru I was wondering if I can talk to you for a second I mean its only going to take a second and I want to tell you something so would you take a second so I can talk to you please before you head to class".

He nodded and stared at her wondering what she had to tell him that he seemed sounded important for him to hear.

When she told him to follow her to another part of the hall to which they didn't know that a bunch of students including Sesshoumaru's ex were following them too.

Kagome told him "well Sesshoumaru I wanted to tell you is if you wanted to go out with me please because I have been wanting to ask you the question and I was hoping I can get an answer from you if that's alright with you".

He was shocked by what she said to him but thought about his answer to her because he was wondering why she asked him out and he had a feeling that she loves him for some reason with also knowing that he loves her since he has had a crush on her since she first started school with him.

Kagome stood in front of him still waiting for his answer and didn't notice anyone else staring at them when she heard him say to her to her "fine I will go out with you kagome".

She smiled jumped in his arms and hugged him which shocked him to which he put his arms around her and hugged her back with everyone staring at them with a shocked face.

When he pulled away from her she asked him if he can walk her to class since they have the same class together and the both of them knew that they wanted to be in class early before the bell rang.

When he turned around he saw the whole student body staring at them including his ex-girlfriend who he didn't give crap about because she cheated on him.

And he hated her because she smelled like so many males that have been with her compared to kagome who he is now going out with because she smells much better and he loved the smell.

He got mad at all the people and gave a growl to them and told them "look somewhere else you fuckers not here go pay attention and do your own things this isn't a televison show so go somewhere else if you want to stare at someone not at us you got it".

They noticed he was mad and looked like he was about to attack them from his eyes turning red so everyone including his ex girlfriend backed off and went their own separate ways trying not to be to afraid of him and leaving him and kagome alone.

When they were alone kagome and him talked about what they liked and disliked then she asked him if he can walk her to class since they have the same class together since it was both their class and she grabbed his hand for him to walk with her to their class.

When they arrived at their classroom early they went to their seats and sat down while waiting for the teacher to show up and the both of them can learn.

When the bell rang and the teacher came in after the students decended into the classroom they go to their seats and sat down while kagome and sesshoumaru were ready fro when their teacher speaks and to get the assignment from him.

When class started and the teacher told them the notes after writing it on the board and their assignment they got started and kagome finished hers before sessshoumaru.

After sesshoumaru was done and finished with his assignment the both of them were waiting for class to be over so they can talk about them being together and the date they were going to have.

When they heard the bell rang her and sesshoumaru got up quickly from their seats and left the class before the rest of the students came out.

The both of them were walking the halls and after going to everyone of the classes that they had and when they came out of their last class the bell rang and sesshoumaru and kagome left the front of the entrance of the school..

When sesshoumaru pulled her aside and dragged her to the side of the school building as everyone left school including the teachers.

When she wondered why he pulled her to the side of the building of their school he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her on the lips to where kagome was shokced by the kiss he was giving her and closed her eyes wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back .

When he starts to touch her face while kissing her and then kiss byher jaw and moves his hands lower to where he touches every inch of her body while kissing her neck and lifting her shirt up with her bra.

While she grabbed his hair while he touched her breasts and sucked the tip of her breast in his mouth while he massaged the other breast with his hand while she was arching towards him and when he moved to the second breast and massaged the first one that he sucked.

She cried out for him then he kissed her chest while moving his hands on her stomach and kissing her there then he lifeted up her skirt and pulled her underwear down halfway and stuck a finger in her pumping it in and out.

While she was arching forward and when he added a seccind and third finger and pumping in and out of her more she cried out for him when he moved lower she arched towards his face and his hand.

When he stuck his tongue inside of her and was pumping his tingue with his fingers into her then she grabbed im by his hair and pulled him upwards to her and kissed him hard on his mouth telling her feelings for him in actions.

When she unzipped his pants and grabbed his cock she pumped it up and down with her hand while massaging it.

She lowered down on her knees to where she was halfway on the ground bending forward and took him in her mouth while still pumping him in and out of her mouth.

While using both her hands to massage his other lower half that was in front of him while he arched towards her pumping his hips backwards and forwards until he came into his climax and his seeds came into her mouth with her sucking everydrop until nothing was left.

Then she stood up smiling while he grabbed her hair and pulled her ruffly towards him and kissed her on the mouth to where she gasped and he kissed her when her mouth was open tasting his essence of him in her mouth.

When he pushed her ruffley against the wall he grabbed her hips lieft her legs up a bit and thrusted into her with her crying out his name and then he pumped in and out of her while she joined him in his rhythm.

And after more then one moment he pulled out of her and she put her underwear back on and lowered her skirt since it was hiked up and he pulled his underwear and pants up and zipped and she pushed her bra and shirt down.

While they were finsihed with themselves he grabbed her hadn and walked her in front of the since he knew she was going to be late for home.

He told her "kagome how about I give you a ride home since I know sooner or later your going to be late and its almost dark so what do you say I take you home alright".

Kagome looked at him wondereing about her answer to him she said to him "ok sesshoumaru you can giveme a ride hom because I don't want to be late and I know my mom would be mad at me if i'm late and I would also love a ride in your car to take me home because I don't feel like walking home right so lets go to your car alright".

He smiled at her and told her "alright kagome" as they were walking to his car kagoem told him "oh and sesshoumaru lets not do it in a public place again because it felt wrong and was uncomfortable to me so lets try to find a better place ok and I love you Sesshoumaru".

He told her when he stopped and looked at her he said ok kagome we won't do it in a public place no more alright will just find a different place more private to spend time with each other ok and I love you to kagome".

After he said that he continued walking with her to his car while kagome nodded her head yes at his answer of what he said to her.

When they reached his car he went aorund his car to the passenger side after unlocking his car and opened the passenger door for her to go in.

When she got into his car on the passenger side and he closed the door afterwards he went back to the other side of the car to the drivers side to open the door and get in and close the door .

When he was in his car and after it was closed he started the car and they drove off to her home so he can drop her off while he was thinking of how to ask her of what they were going to do tomorrow.

When they arrived at her home after driving for a long time and he parked his car kagome turned to him she said to him thank you sesshoumaru for the ride see you tomorrw I promise and we will have more fun bye".

After he kissed her back and she got out of his car after saying by to him and running up the steps to her house that was way up at the top he watched her and smiled knowing she was his and drove off home with a promise of what they were going to do tomorrow.


End file.
